


lingering touches and open wounds

by EirikaofRenais



Series: welcome to fhirdiad, it's been waitin' for you [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth and Yuri are exes, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry Sylvain, Mentioned Ashen Wolves Students (Fire Emblem), Mutual Pining, Pining, The Ashen Wolves are a gang, bit of crack, but they dont know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirikaofRenais/pseuds/EirikaofRenais
Summary: "I'm sorry, Sylvain, seems like I wont be able to have that coffee with you after all" she says, and he gulps and shakes his head and looks at the open window again "Can I get a rain check?""Byleth?" he talks after a couple of seconds. She tilts her head "A man just crawled through your window"Byleth looks at Yuri, who's leaning on the back of the couch, his head on one of his arms, looking rather amused "Oh, yes. He's my friend, Yuri. Yuri, this is Sylvain. He's my neighbor"
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: welcome to fhirdiad, it's been waitin' for you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	lingering touches and open wounds

Sylvain has another shot. 

"I need to go to the bathroom" is what she says after he's already inside, door closed and the first half of his plan complete "But make yourself comfortable. I'll get the drinks right away" 

"No rush. The night is still young" he answers, and she pretends not to see behind his words as she enters the bathroom and leaves him alone in the middle of her small kitchen. 

Sylvain smiles and turns around. He needs to quickly check his reflection on the little window in Byleth's kitchen before this goes any further, because he honestly didnt think that something as simple as "Hey, I think the mailman got confused and delivered us your letters. And since I was a good neighbor and brought them to you, want to have a drink and chill so we can know each other better?" would work. Specially not at 10:00 pm. 

And yet here he is, after intercepting the poor man at first hour in the morning and bribe him to give him her mail. He's about to have a new chance to get her number and he's not going to ruin it. 

He's right. This time, is not on him. 

He's busy fixing his hair into that "careless bedroom" look when the window slides open and a pale hand appears out of nowhere. 

Sylvain pauses, still holding a lock of hair. 

Another hand joins the first one. Sylvain stops breathing. 

And then a pair of lilac eyes emerge from behind the windowsill, and he staggers a couple of steps back and screams at the top of his lungs, because they are on the second floor of a very tall building in the middle of the night, and there's an unknown man crawling through his neighbor's window. 

Logically, Sylvain does the only thing he can come up in that moment, and grabs a frying pan resting on the kitchen counter next to him and throws it at the stranger. 

The man grabs it with one hand. 

Sylvain screams again. 

For someone who has a guy screeching like a mad man in the middle of her appartament, Byleth comes out of the bathroom looking rather unimpressed. She looks at Sylvain and then at the man that's already stepping into the kitchen, and her bored expression turns into a frown and with a roll of her eyes she returns to the bathroom. 

The unknown man is already inside. 

Sylvain looks like he's about to faint. 

"Yuri, please dont bleed all over my new carpet. I just moved here" Byleth says from the bathroom, and Yuri looks at the floor and then shrugs his leather jacket off. 

He leaves it on the floor and goes to sit on the couch, ignoring a very white, very trembling Sylvain, who's already backed up all the way to the wall. Byleth appears again with a first aid kit, and only then seems to notice her distressed neighbor. 

"I'm sorry, Sylvain, seems like I wont be able to have that coffee with you after all" she says, and he gulps and shakes his head and looks at the open window again "Can I get a rain check?" 

"Byleth?" he talks after a couple of seconds. She tilts her head "A man just crawled through your window" 

Byleth looks at Yuri, who's leaning on the back of the couch, his head on one of his arms, looking rather amused "Oh, yes. He's my friend, Yuri. Yuri, this is Sylvain. He's my neighbor" 

Yuri nods in his direction and Sylvain's mind goes blank "Is this a normal thing?" he asks, and he can only gap at Byleth's nod. 

"I'm sorry, but I really need to help him now. Can we talk later?" 

"Yeah, neighbor man. Later" Yuri says from the couch, and Sylvain is still too stunned to be able to say something clever, so he just let's himself be escorted to the door. 

So his plan failed. Once more. 

Felix is waiting for him in the middle of the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow. 

"I heard you screaming" he says, and Sylvain looks behind him at the closed door and then at his friend, opening and closing his mouth without making any sound "What's wrong with you?" 

"A man just crawled thru Byleth's window" he gazes at the door again "And I think he was bleeding" 

Felix scoffs and turns around, walking back to their apartment "If you dont want to tell me fine, but dont make up lame stuff like that, you idiot" 

Sylvain wonders if any of his friends will believe him.

When Byleth finally kneels in front of him and opens the med kit, Yuri is already on the process of unbuttoning his shirt. He pauses to look at her, and she seems to think that he stopped because of the pain, so she surges forward and resumes the task of taking his shirt off. Her hands brush his abdomen in a delicious way he would think she's doing on purpose, it he hadn't known her for so long. 

He's not complaining. 

"What was it this time?" she asks when she's done and searching for the supplies she will need. Yuri is already missing her touch. 

"What fun there is in that?" she rolls her eyes and he smiles "Not in the mood for playing our little game of guess today?" 

"You scared my neighbor" she says instead, and Yuri slides to the floor in front of her, wincing when his back touches the couch "He is not going to want to come back here again" 

"I can't say that's a bad thing" he answers and turns around, so she can finally see where he needs her help. 

She's too used to this routine of them to be surprised, but Yuri can feel her stop moving behind him, and then one of her hands is grazing the skin near the gash. He closes his eyes and breaths through his nose, enjoying the feeling. 

She cant see him, so he can be as honest as he wants. 

"How?" she says, when she's already starting to apply some alcohol on the open wound. 

He bites his bottom lip and speaks through gritted teeth "Pocket knife" 

Byleth finishes disinfecting him before asking again "Alright. But how?" when he makes a slashing motion with one of his hands, she sighs and starts patching him up "You're not going to tell me then" 

"You know the rules. You didn't want to guess" he sing songs, despite feeling a bit dizzy from the blood lost. He cant fool her, but he can at least try. For the fun. 

Yuri knows she's done because he can feel the parch already covering his wound, wich is not painfully throbbing as much as when he decided to climb the water pipe to get to her window, because there were two girls by the front of the building and it's always better to avoid anyone seen him bleeding through his jacket and covered in grime. 

"You're all dirty" he raises an eyebrow and after remembering she cant see him, he let's an easy smile into his face instead "You can take a shower" 

He nods. Neither of them move. 

"I'll buy you a new carpet" 

She sighs and puts a hand between his shoulder blades. He stills, waiting for something more, but she doesnt do anything else but shuffle a bit behind him "You always say that, and I always have to end up buying one myself" 

"I always forget" 

"You're a busy man" 

They dont say anything else, and he kind of prefers it that way. He's tired, his eyelids feel heavy, and when Byleth lets her head fall on the same place her hand was, he knows he wont be able to keep a steady conversation anymore either way. So he looks blindly for her hand on the floor behind him, and when he finds it, his heart does a flip in his chest when she laces her fingers with him and moves her head so her cheek is resting against his back. 

"How are you settling down?" he whispers. 

She doesnt move, but her hand squeezes his. "You need to be more careful" 

"I can already see that the neighbors like you" he tries again, but she doesnt bulges. 

"What if you cant reach me the next time? What if you dont make it back to where I am?" 

"Why? Are you going to move again?" he jokes, but when she starts to move her hand away he tries to make amends "I'll be more careful" 

"You always say that" 

"I know" 

He doesnt mentions that she always kisses him next to his wound, and that the feeling of her lips on his sking makes him want to turn around and pin her against the carpet he already ruined, so they can ruin it a bit more. 

Instead he follows her to the bathroom, half yawning and half telling a story about Constance and Balthus that has her laughing and carefully punshing his shoulder, and when he enters the bathroom and turns the shower open, he tries to not to think too much about the fact that he could have avoided that cut, if only he had moved a couple of steps to the right. 

But then again, it had been already a week without seen her, right?

**Author's Note:**

> You can read almost every work on this series as a direct follow up of [the one with the new neighbor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493357)


End file.
